theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jem
Jem is the alter-ego to Jerrica Benton. She is the lead singer of the Holograms, and one of the main reasons why the Starlight Foundation is still strong. When Maleficent came to her world, she was the first to be kidnapped by Heartless, but was later rescued surprisingly by Catty Noir, Operetta, Boo-Lu Cerone, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel. She later joins the team when it was time for Sora's team to leave. Personality Jem is portrayed as a calm and mature woman. But there are times when she could get stressed and upset. One example being in "The Day The Music Died." Jem, like Jerrica, doesn't mind that each other become romantic with Rio because they are the same person. But in the beginning she tried to get Rio to like her but without telling him that she is Jerrica in a Hologram. There are also times where rio can get very furious at jem,when he thinks that she loves another guy,or when Jem won't tell Rio who she is,cause she afraid that Rio would leave her, if she tells him who she really is. Jem exudes an air of glamor and sophistication, but is very down-to-earth and has the greatest of love and respect for her fans. Jem also has a charisma that can make anyone respect her right away. Every one is attracted to Jem, and she was able to charm Rio into loving her, and Nick Mane has also fallen in love with her, but is Jem's former love interest after saying that she was going to give a bit part in her movie. Riot has also fallen in love with her and with his charm almost made Jem fall in love with him but know matter what her heart still belongs to Rio. Jem is very loyal and would do anything in order to stop the Misfits and the Stingers from doing the bad things they plan. It's possible that jem might have a crush in Riot because of his charm and in some episodes she sees him as a rival as she does the Misfit's.She would also do anything in order to help someone out like chariety work or raising money for Bonnie's eye operation, but isn't quite as hard working as Jerrica. Shes always willing to forgive others, such as when she agreed to end the rivalry with the Mifit's. Appearance Jem wear's a lot of outfit's throughout the series, but her favorite is her iconic pink dress, which she wears frequently. This outfit consists of a Pink dress with a white belt, clear or white stockings, pink eyeshadow and pink high-heels. Regardless of what she is dressed in, she always wears her jemstar earrings, which Synergy uses to project her illusory outfits. She also used to have a red belt,and a little bit of tanish skin in the early concept of the series. switch.gif|Jerrica changing into Jem Jem.jpg|Jem jem105.png jem47.png jem10.png Jem-e-le-holograms.jpg jem41.png jem68.jpg jem9.png jem6.png jem7.png jem2.png jem18.png jem5.png jem49.png jem3.png Category:Jem and the Holograms characters Category:Orphans Category:Cartoon characters Category:Humans Category:American characters Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Hub characters Category:Classic characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kind heroes Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Alternate Forms Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Serious characters Category:Tech-Users Category:Musicians Category:Daughters Category:Adults Category:Sora's Team Category:TV Show characters Category:Wise characters Category:Protagonists Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Calm characters Category:Mature characters